College Life
by GaiasChosen
Summary: AU: The Gundam Boys are in college. Duo is a freshman, Heero and Trowa are Resident Assistants, and Quatre and Wufei are Duo's roommates.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: 1+2 so far

Rating: PG…as of now…..

Okay, so I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything, but life's been weird and writer's block sucks! I promise I'm working on Holding Out for a Heero and Bullet with Butterfly Wings. I promise… Hopefully, I will be posting new chapters for each soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, most especially the Gundam Wing boys…if I did….well…I certainly wouldn't be writing stories about them!

College Life

Part 1

By: Gaia

I know you've seen all these movies about college and how, even though the main characters party all the time, they still manage to maintain some semblance of good grades? Or how you're sure that they should be on academic probation, but they aren't? Yah, that doesn't happen.

I'm here to tell you the real story. My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm a sophomore in college, and I can tell you what really happens.

When I started college, I was fresh out of high school, in the top third of my class. I _knew_ I was prepared. I had everything I needed: a refrigerator, a microwave, a mattress cover, shower sandals, ya know, all the necessary items. My parents and I had loaded all of it into my dad's truck and brought it four hours north to my college.

I checked the instructions that had been sent to me for the seventieth time as we pulled into the parking lot. 'Please meet us in your building's lounge to obtain your suite and room keys, as well as your student id.' I sighed nervously and got out of the car, pulling on my clothes to straighten them out.

"Are you ready, honey?" My mom's syrupy sweet voice grated on my nerves and I turned away, nodding slightly. I shrugged her off as she tried to hug me and walked into the lounge of Snyder Hall.

Pulling another piece of paper out of my pocket, I checked my room number and the names of my roommates, just to see if they had changed since I had last looked at it fifteen minutes ago. That's right. Two roommates. Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. Quatre sounded like one of those sweet rich kids, while Wufei sounded slightly stuck up. The information hadn't changed, despite my fears, so I stuffed the paper back in my pocket.

There were only three people in the lounge. A tall, auburn-haired boy stood talking to a slightly short redheaded girl. There was also a (dare I say drool worthy?) dark haired, muscular boy standing next to them, giving his input every once and a while.

The girl caught sight of me and hurried over.

"Hi, I'm Aya Ross. The two guys behind me are Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. We'll be your Resident Assistants." Her voice was bright and cheerful, calming my nerves.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you." The manners my mother had managed to pound into my head appeared as I put my hand out and she shook it.

She then put her arm around my shoulder and led me to the pool table where papers were spread across the green felt surface.

I heard her mumble "Duo Maxwell" under her breath a few times as she sorted through the papers.

"Ah, here you are. Your keys and id are in the little brown envelope attached at the back of the packet. Just sign that and return it to one of us by the end of the day. One of your roommates, Quatre Winner, is already here. Heero, the Resident Assistant in your suite, will lead up to your room."

"If you will just follow me…" (1) So, the gorgeous one's name was Heero. His voice was deep and wonderful to my ears.

My parents and I followed him up a few flights of stairs, my eyes never leaving his seemingly perfect ass.

Luckily, neither of my parents knew just where my eyes were focused.

"Duo, honey? Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed?"

I was jolted out of my observance of his ass by my mother's hand feeling my forehead for a fever.

"Mom, I'm fine." As I said this, I noticed we were outside my suite door.

Heero held the door open for us and followed us into the suite.

The door to my soon-to-be room was propped open. My father pushed me in first when I paused in the doorway and I looked around, one hand playing with the end of my braid nervously.

Only a third of the room was occupied. The walls held posters of dragons, bands, and a periodic table of the elements. The bed was covered in a dark blue comforter with pale blue pillows. The desk was occupied with a computer screen, tower, and printer, as well as a digital camera, and mp3 player.

As I looked over that part of the room, a blonde head peeked out from behind the computer screen.

Suddenly, a small bundle of energy was standing in front of me, introducing himself as Quatre.

I introduced myself and my parents, noticing that Heero just stood in the doorway while the introductions were made.

1. I know, I know… Heero's a little OOC right there… But he's not the perfect soldier in this fic. He's just a regular college student with a coughs slight lack of people skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: 1+2 so far

Rating: PG…as of now…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, most especially the Gundam Wing boys…if I did….well…I certainly wouldn't be writing stories about them!

Author's Note: Uummm…so I have to admit that I'm an idiot. This chapter has been sitting around, collecting dust. I'm really really sorry!

College Life

Part 2

By: Gaia

An hour and a half later, I had moved everything into the room, with the help of Quatre and my parents. Heero had left as soon as he was sure that Quatre and I were fine together.

My parents hugged me and told me to have a good time, but be safe and left.

I sighed and looked around. I had a lot of unpacking to do and I definitely had to decorate the stark white walls.

"Your parents seem nice." Quatre had walked over to where I was and smiled brightly at me.

"They can be." There was an awkward silence and Quatre moved back to his side of the room.

"I hope we can be friends. I really think that we could be. We have very similar personalities. I'm not sure about our other roommate, but you never know. And here I go rambling again. I do that when I'm nervous…"

"Quatre, calm down. You have no reason to be nervous. I know for a fact that we'll get along great. These colleges look at what you are like and match you to people they think will work well with you. It'll be fine." I smiled, walked over to him, and patted him on the head gently.

He smiled back and I went back to my side and started unloading boxes and bags. He put music on and laid down on his bed with a book.

I danced slightly as I unloaded the boxes.

I was still dancing when a short Chinese man entered the room, a duffel back slung over his shoulder and carrying a large box. He placed them on the only empty bed and turned around, his hand extended to me.

"Duo Maxwell, I presume. I'm Wufei Chang."

I shook his hand and couldn't help noticing that he was rather good-looking, but not as good-looking as the man standing in the doorway again.

"Heero, you're back. Will we be seeing you often?" Quatre asked, looking up from his book.

Heero grunted. "I live right down the hall." With that, he turned and went back downstairs to help others sign in.

"So, Wufei… How are you?" I asked, hopeful that the boy would lose the pinched look on his face. It seriously looked like he had just taken a large bite of lemon.

"I'm fine." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Do you want any help unloading your stuff from your car?" I asked hesitantly and he paused.

"Help would be appreciated."

After having finished moving Wufei in, he and I started unpacking and Quatre sat down with his book.

As I began putting away my clothes, I became aware of the nervous tension that lay thick in the room. I paused and looked back and forth between my two roommates.

Quatre was sitting on the edge of his bed and, when I looked at him, he got up and closed the door.

"I…" Quatre coughed. He blushed and went back to his bed.

Wufei was holding a few books in his hands, having paused in the act of unpacking them and putting them on his desk.

Quatre cleared his throat and faced us, wringing his hands. "I want to get this out in the open before you guys find out by mistake. I think it's best if you know now, just in case you want to move out or…"

I interrupted him, "Quatre, take a deep breath." I paused and, only after he did as he asked, I continued, "Now, just tell us. I'm sure it will be fine."

Quatre took another deep breath and said, "I'm gay." He blushed bright red and turned away from us.

I snorted. "And? The problem is?"

Wufei looked at Quatre. "I thought you were going to say you were terminally ill or had seizures."

"You guys really don't mind? You'll be comfortable living with me, even knowing that I'm gay?" He asked nervously.

"Quatre, I have to admit something. I was definitely eyeing our RA. His ass is just… perfection." I winked at him.

Wufei laughed quietly. "It's rather funny that they managed to get three gay men into one room."

"Wufei, Duo, I can't believe this." Quatre exclaimed, laughing.

"I just have to say, if you two try to dress me up or any of that stupid shit, I will hurt you." Wufei said.

I laughed. "I promise I won't do anything like that." I had my back turned to Quatre, so he saw my crossed fingers.

"Yeah, me either." Quatre said and giggled.

Later that night, we were all settled in and each relaxing when I remembered the packet I had to hand in.

"Oh, crap. That packet! I forgot to sign it and give it back!" I said as I rustled through papers, trying to find it. When I did find it, I whipped it out and signed it quickly. "Have you guys brought yours over already?"

"Not yet." They answered at once.

"Do you want me to take them?" I asked.

"You just want another chance to ogle Heero, don't you?" Quatre giggled as he handed over his packet.

Wufei handed his to me, ignoring my blush, and said, "Thank you, Duo."

I walked out of the room, through the suite, and knocked on Heero's door.

A feminine voice called out, "Come in!" My heart clenched even as I pasted a smile on my face. The door swung open to reveal a tall girl with thick, black hair and vivid blue eyes. When the light hit her hair, I could see dark green highlights. She smiled at me and I gave up hope of Heero being interested in me.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um… I just wanted to give these to Heero. My roommates and I signed them. I didn't mean to interrupt." I held them out to her, but instead of taking them from me, she stepped out of the way and ushered me in.

Heero sat at his computer and looked up at me from where he was sitting. "Hello, Duo."

I held out the forms to him and he took them from me, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help the responding smile that spread across my face, but it faltered as a tan hand clasped Heero's shoulder and the girl spoke.

"So, Heero, are you going to introduce us or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Sorry, Setsy. Duo, this is Setsuna Bishop, one of the RA's of Lawson Hall. Setsuna, this is Duo Maxwell, one of the boys that live in the triple in my suite."

Setsuna held out her hand to me and I shook it.

"Call me Setsy." She said.

"It was very nice to meet you, Setsuna. Well, I should go back to my room. Bye." I waved as I left the room.

As I walked, I heard Setsuna talk quietly to Heero. "So, that was Duo, huh? He's cute."

I walked back into my room, head hanging dejectedly, and flopped down onto my bed.

"What's wrong, Duo? You should be happy after seeing Heero." Quatre said as he came over to my bed.

"I just found out that he has a girlfriend." I moaned.

Quatre sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a hug. "Did he say she was his girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, no, but I could tell by the way they acted together. She had her hands on him and he didn't mind." I was whining now, but I didn't care.

"Duo, look at me." he pulled my chin up. "Until you have verbal confirmation that they are a couple, you have every right to flirt with him. Or until this girl decides to get nasty." Quatre grinned at me.

"You know, if he is in a relationship with her, you have every right to make him question his sexuality." Wufei stated from his desk.

"Alright, so we need a plan." Quatre said enthusiastically.

"A plan?" I asked.

"Yes, a plan to convince Heero that he needs to question his sexuality. Okay, so… Wear clothes that emphasize your ass and muscles. Play with your braid. Flirt with him as much as possible. Um… Other than that, you have free reign." Quatre said with glee.

End of Part 2.

AN: Didja like it?


End file.
